wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pythonhunter
revamp ✌️ please do not steal/tamper with/take any of the code. ••• "I feel like a shadow, sometimes; seldom am I acknowledged by others and seldom do I make a sound. The silence is nice sometimes, but I often feel deserted——and down, my thoughts spiral, into the abyss of despair." ••• This page has mentions of suicidal thoughts and self-harm; read on at your own risk. Prince Pythonhunter is one of least important members of the royal family. The only thing of his that’d get any attention would be his collection of snakes; but that’s a measly reason for being known. "No one has seen the scars on my wrists and arms yet. I hope to keep it that way, but I’m running out of reasons to cover them up... Perhaps I can just say cloth on one’s arms are the new fashion, or use paint. I only hope they will work." appearance. :Pythonhunter is a dark, muted green and blah im still working on colors :He’s a rather thin dragon, but does possess some muscles. A scowl "filler text filler text filler text filler text." personality. *Self-hatred boils inside of him and consumes all; one slight of hand can plunge him into a darkness hard to escaped. *believes in the gods ( fears Lilith, Mnica, Tear, and Ilucar especially) *inner storm = major thunderstorm, hail, lots of lightning, a very “angry” storm *not very into all the traditions but is compelled to know them all the same(he is a Prince after all, he must know all that goes on within the kingdom even if he will never run it) *wishes he wasn’t a prince and longs to be free, but at the same time enjoys the service he gets. conflicted *not really interested in going into the government; would rather go into the rainforest to the abandoned TempestWing temples and see if the rumors are true—if there are really TempestWings still there *really into all the lore/legends *actually not that into sports(afraid of losing); would rather focus on the arts instead...very conflicted because he feels as if he should support the culture of his tribe but at the same time really *doesnt* want to participate in games *more into training, especially just by himself; no one can see him fail *dreads sparring, almost always loses *still pretty dangerous, moreso than the average dragon *most times doesn’t train because he feels useless/dead *trains/writes/reads/stares at the ceiling for hours on end to clear his thoughts *loves history scrolls, especially ones about the TempestWing Exile *feels unloved/unwanted/unnoticed *wants to do something to be more known but at the same time doesn’t want to do anything *EXTREMELY guilty that he doesn’t feel known because he’s a prince for gods’ sake and EVERYONE knows him *wears flashy(but nice) jewelry/armor to try and get others to notice, then feels stupid and like an idiot *filled to the brim with self-loathing *slightly suicidal (wants to die but also not?); has cut self multiple times on the wrists/arms *can explode at others over the littlest things, then immediately spends several hours/days agonizing over it *gets mad at himself a lot *has fits of self-hatred every few nights(hurts himself during those fits) *really quiet in public....barely speaks *vaguely aware of an uprising against his mother; paranoid about it and doesn’t sleep much because of it (noise = possible intruder) *ask NS more about training + the royal family and how it functions "filler text filler text filler text filler text." history. :Beginning sentence. "filler text filler text filler text filler text." strengths. :Beginning sentence. "filler text filler text filler text filler text." faults. :Beginning sentence. "filler text filler text filler text filler text." relations. :Name — Relation here. "filler text filler text filler text filler text." trivia. :• Pythonhunter shares many traits with Infinity, and is almost a second sona for his creator. :• He is loosely based off of Jayfeather from Warriors. "filler text filler text filler text filler text." gallery. Pythonhunter belongs to Infinity; please don't use him without her permission. As well, it would be greatly appreciated if you didn't steal any code from this page. ������ Meet Prince Pythonhunter, perhaps the most misunderstood member or TempestWing royalty. He hates the world, and because of this hates himself. He lets out his anger by insulting and degrading others, which leads him to be frowned upon by most. This guy just really needs a hug tbh. Appearance ������ Pythonhunter is a dark green TempestWing. He has strange darker green markings on his back, much like that of a python's. Name fits him well, huh? His underbelly is light yellow-green, but surprisingly doesn't clash with the rest of his colors. The iconic transitional scales that every TempestWing has are a semi-light green, and glow slightly neon when charged(though since he can't charge well, this is rarely seen). His horns, claws, and spines are a brilliant white, a great contrast to the darker element of his colors. His wing membrane is black, while his stripes are neon green, much like his mother's. Perhaps that's where he inherited most of his looks. Python's eyes are an orange-yellow, and make you quite uncomfortable when they're glaring at you. He has a skinny yet tall build, standing just a few inches over the normal TempestWing height. His legs are long, but definitely not very muscular. His wings are smallish and spindly, hindering his fly skills. That doesn't bother him, he uses them for swimming and gliding between trees. Whenever he has to fly, he'll only last a couple of minutes before having to catch his breath. That's why he doesn't like traveling. As for accessories, Pythonhunter loves to wear treasure, especially gold and emeralds, though silver is nice too. He's had each ear pierced with two gold hoops, an emerald stud, and two gold industrial piercings. On one ear he has a gold snakebite hoop. It's his favorite one, and he would go insane if he lost it. His horns are also pierced, just with plain gold hoops. He wears three horn cuffs, one of which has emeralds in it. They're all engraved with some interesting abstract pattern, looking much like snakes or serpents. He has gold and emerald wrist cuffs, but he doesn't really wear them unless at formal events. Same with his tail bands(which are plain gold). Perhaps his most treasured, well, treasure is a gold chain necklace with an emerald pendant on it. His mother gave it to him on one of his 6th hatching day. Pythonhunter always carries around his stick. He even made a special sash-type thing to carry it in. Touch it and he will go berserk. Personality ������ Pythonhunter is... complicated. He's usually quiet in public settings, only opening his mouth to respond to someone or make a sharp remark. He sticks to the edges and tries to blend in with his family. No one really likes talking with him anyways, since they know they'll get an angry retort. Python acts like he doesn't really care about that, but in truth, he sometimes wishes others would be willing to hang out with him. Or that he could stop himself from insulting them. He's filled to the brim with anger, most directed at himself. You wouldn't think he hated himself so much, heck, you would think he believed he was better than others. He knows how bad he is, and doesn't need others to tell him. They don't know that he hurts himself more than the one he insults. They just don't understand how his brain works. Pythonhunter wants to be kinder, but no matter how hard he tries, he can't. The only time he's bearable is if he's tired, when he doesn't have as much energy to hate others. When you don't want to be near him is when he's with his stick. He'll start yelling at you, in fear that you're going to steal it. In addition, if you want to live, do not touch his stick. Python will make you regret it, even if he is a little weak. History ������ Pythonhunter's early dragonethood was fairly quiet and boring. But when he turned 2(5 human years), things started to get interesting. He befriended the daughter of a royal guard. She was a several years older than him, but they got along well. They'd explore the palace, try to build little trinkets out of discarded materials, and play games. Everything was going smoothly, but one day his friend asked him to tell her if he knew any royal family secrets. So he told her some. That was when she started to manipulate him for information. Pythonhunter, being quite young, had no idea he was doing anything wrong. He answered every question truthfully, until he became a little older. He became hesitant to tell her stuff, sensing something fishy was going on. This is when she started to bully him. She blackmailed and threatened him, telling the young prince she wouldn't be his friend anymore or that she wouldn't play games with him. Every now and then, she'd scratch him it he refused to give information she really wanted. Python began avoiding her, and that was when he started to close up. He didn't tell anyone she'd been doing this, as he thought he'd be punished for leaking private information. He started hating himself for falling so easily into her trap. The prince started to talk less and began drifting away from dragons, afraid they'd do the same as her. Because of this loss of interaction, he slowly started to hate everyone. When Pythonhunter turned 4(8 human years), he got a snake. It was a very pretty boa constrictor, which he named Sharpfang. He redid his room to have a pond it could swim in and trees to climb on. For himself, he made a cool cave and put his bed in there. While the main entrance was on land, had a special underwater escape in case of emergency. No one really knows it's there, as Python keeps it hidden under piles of scrolls. Over the course of a few months, he got more and more snakes. By the time he was 5.5(11 human years), he had a total of two boa constrictors, two copperheads, three garter snakes, one anaconda, and four northern water snakes. He kept them well cared for, and spent most of his time in his room. Even though he was isolating himself, he grew kinder and much more tolerant of other dragons. He started to not hate himself. Or other dragons, for that matter. But one day, Pythonhunter found one of his snakes lying on the ground, dead. It was one of his boa constrictors(not the one he had gotten first, that one was still alive). The prince was heartbroken, and blamed himself for its death. He started to become more resentful and went back to hating everything, himself most of all. After feeling totally miserable for a few months, Python decided to start writing to get rid of excess anger, hesitant to talk to another dragon. This only helped a little bit, but it was better than nothing. About a year later, he woke up after a storm and found a stick in front of his door. Normally he would've brushed it off his doorstep, but something caught his eye. There were a bunch of strange markings on it. He peered at the thing for a few minutes, then took it inside his room. Pythonhunter decided to keep the stick, and discovered later that he felt a lot calmer when he held it, for some reason. And then they got married and lived happily ever after. I'm joking. Abilities/Weaknesses ������ Abilities: Pythonhunter is a pretty good swimmer, though not to competitive standards. He can maneuver well underwater, easily dodging branches and other obstacles. However, he's absolutely terrible at swimming in the ocean, due to its strong currents and such. He's pretty smart, and writes fairly decent stories. Python has really strong storm sense, and usually knows a storm is coming long before anyone else. Along with this, his hearing is on point, so he's typically one of the first to hear a rumble of thunder. Weaknesses: Unlike most TempestWings, Pythonhunter can barely charge. No matter how hard he tries, he just can't absorb a lot of electricity. He can't really fly due to his small and weak wings. He could care less about that, as he prefers having his talons on the ground. In addition to that, because of his vocal cord dysfunction(VCD), he has a hard time getting in enough air to maintain a steady pace. Python is really weak in general, with almost zero strength. The heaviest thing he can lift is a cow. Despite this, he can throw a pretty good punch. Not good enough to break a bone or knock someone out, though. In addition to all these weaknesses, Pythonhunter has poor eyesight, but isn't anywhere near blind. Relationships ������ Family: Queen Nightshade - While Python does value the emerald necklace she gave him, he doesn't really trust his mother. She seems to have a menacing aura about her, like a cobra. Poised to strike, but you never know when the blow will come until it does. King Fireblade - He's at little more at ease with his father, but doesn't really like to spend time with him. Doesn't hate him but doesn't like him. |Windy Springs - Pythonhunter absolutely hates how vain and stuck up his aunt can be, and loathes when she criticizes him over nothing. He really wants to whack her in the head with his stick. Geomagnetic - Unlike most of his relatives, Python actually likes his uncle. He wishes he could be as cheery and friendly as him, and sees him as a possible role model. Though, despite that being said, he acts no different around Geo. Shade Fall - He doesn't really know his older brother that well, as he's normally busy doing stuff and doesn't like talking to other dragons. But from what he's seen of him so far, Pythonhunter feels like he can relate to Shade Fall the most out of his siblings. Night Ember - Python doesn't like his brother that much,despite the fact that they have similar personalities. Perhaps Night Ember reminds him of himself too much. Fernwind - He doesn't really talk to his younger brother that much, mostly because Fernwind tries to avoid him. Pythonhunter has noticed how he looks unnerved when sticks out his tongue to scent the air, so he does it often around him. Inside he hates himself for this but can't stop. Firefly - Pythonhunter isn't very fond of Firefly, as he constantly tries to mess around with his stick. While he can relate to him about loving nature, he doesn't really like hiss attitude. Though he does find it funny that his older brother is slightly scared of him. Lightningstreak - He doesn't really know his eldest sister that much, since she's always training with her twin. Though when Python does see her, he can feel the waves of unhappiness coming from her. Wonder what that's about. Duskfighter - Pythonhunter marvels at how.. unbreakable his older sister is. She never really responds to his taunts and insults, but to be fair, most of his family doesn't either. How she stays so calm he doesn't know. Fallen-Leaf - He notices how she tries to avoid him, but doesn't really care. Or at least he tries not to care. Aether Eye - He doesn't really know his youngest sister very well, nor does he want to. Ew, children. Princess Forest Song - Pythonhunter finds his little sister quite annoying, not just because she's too optimistic for him, but because she's constantly following him. Can't a dragon get a break? Prince Ocean Storm - Python notices his other uncle's attempts to approach him. He watches through slitted eyes, as if to challenge him to say "hi." He also notices the waves of concern coming from him sometimes, and wonders if it's directed at him. Prince Turmoil - He doesn't really have a solid opinion on Turmoil(as they don't interact much, despite being siblings), but he thinks he could be a little less soft. Pythonhunter doesn't get how he can be so nice, despite being an excellent interrogator. On an unrelated note, he thinks his pastries/cupcakes are tasty, though he won't admit it. Emberspark - Pythonhunter knows his sister hates snakes, so he'll deliberately sneak snake-like vines into her room(he wouldn't dare put real snakes in there, who knew if she'd kill them), or walk near her with one of his snakes looped around his neck. He doesn't have a very high opinion of Emberspark, deeming her as an "idiotic snob-face." Other: Please ask to have your character in here, but '''only' if they've been in an RP together! Thank you!'' His stick - <3 Sharpfang - Sharpfang is definitely Python's favorite snake, though he'll deny having a favorite at all. This boa constrictor has slithered its way into the prince's heart, and Pythonhunter would be devastated if it died. The rest of his snakes - Though he doesn't love them as much as Sharpfang, he still adores them and tries to make sure they're happy. If any died, he'd be extremely upset. The public - Prince Pythonhunter isn't exactly popular with the public. Everyone knows to stay away from the grouchy TempestWing unless they want to be barraged with insults. Atlantis - Unlike pretty much everyone else, Python actually enjoys the SandWing's company. It's too bad they don't get to see each other much, because of location, but since their first meeting they've been sending letters every now and then. Trivia ������ *His favorite food is cheese *Pythonhunter is slightly based off Jayfeather(more so before he was revamped) **Hence the stick *He really wants to get a cool snake tattoo, but isn't sure if his parents would let him *Python flicks out his tongue like a snake to scent things. He also does it to unnerve other dragons, which he finds quite funny *He's the first character Infinity has finished(not first to be made) *Pythonhunter is Infinity's first character that came from a fanon tribe *He hates being called PH Gallery ������ Design(colors, jewelry) is flexible! PythonhunterBySimmer.png|By Simmer! Thank you!!! Pythonhunter.png|Ew this is ugly get it away(by me) Pythonhunterheadshot.jpg|By Copper!! Thanks!! Resentment.png|By meee aaaaah My Stick!.jpeg|By CrazyNeonWolf! Thank you so much!!! Category:TempestWings Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Content (Infinity-Da-Dragon) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content